Not Quite The Knight In Shining Armour
by pinklips
Summary: Throw in a prince about to be crowned king, a queen who is nowhere to be found, and a girl. Add a pint of determination, a dash of memory loss, and a prom. Mix well. What do you get? Chaos. Oh, and maybe a love triangle.
1. The Adventure

_Full Summary: Caspian X has one chance to go to the human world to find Susan. But somehow, destiny has other plans. _

_Throw in a guy about to be crowned as king, a queen who nowhere to be found, and a girl. Add a pint of determination, a dash of memory loss, and a prom. Mix well. And what do you get? Chaos. Oh, and maybe a love triangle. _

_This story is moviebased, slightly AU, and with original characters. _

_Author's Note: Sooo.. this is my first time to write a fan fic outside the human world as I know it. You could say this is me stepping out of my comfort zone. I hope you guys review. Pleeease? :D And as I have mentioned, this is based on the movie. The books are far too sacred for me to even touch. _

_Let's start with the ages, shall we? Caspian is probably 18, Peter 17, Susan 16, Edmund 15, and Lucy 11. _

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Narnia (including it's characters, places, et al) or the song The Adventure and the band Angels and Airwaves in any way. However, the original characters here are mine (obviously).

The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves is the theme song of this fanfiction. If you have time, have a listen to it. Really amazing. Without further ado, I give you..

XXXX

**Not Quite The Knight In Shining Armour by pinklips.**

_The Adventure by Angels and Airwaves_

I wanna have the same last dream again

The one where I wake up and I'm alive

Just as the four walls close me within

My eyes are open up with pure sunlight

I'm the first to know

My dearest friends

Even if your hope has burned with time

Anything that is dead shall be re-grown

And your vicious pain, your warning sign

You will be fine

Hey oh here I am

And here we go

Life's waiting to begin

Any type of love it will be showed

Like every single tree reach for the sky

If you're gonna fall

I'll let you know

That I will pick you up

Like you for I

I felt this thing

I can't replace

When everyone was working for this goal

Where all the children left without a trace

Only to come back as pure as gold

To recite this all

Hey oh here I am

And here we go

Life's waiting to begin

Tonight

Hey oh here I am

And here we go

Life's waiting to begin

Tonight

Hey oh here I am

And here we go

Life's waiting to begin

I can not live

I can't breathe

Unless you do this with me

I can not live

I can't breathe

Unless you do this with me

I can not live

I can't breathe

Unless you do this with me

I can not live

I can't breathe

Unless you do this with me

I can not live

I can't breathe

Unless you do this with me

I can not live

I can't breathe

Unless you do this with me

Hey oh, here I am (do this with me)

Here we go

Life's waiting to begin (do this with me)

Hey oh, here I am (do this with me)

Here we go

Life's waiting to begin

Life's waiting to begin

XXXX 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own Narnia, The Adventure, or Angles and Airwaves in any way.

"_Often the greatest enemy of present happiness is past happiness too well remembered."_

_- Oscar Hammling_

**XXXX**

Prologue

He had everything he could ever wish for and more. He had it all: a title, a safe and peaceful kingdom, all the gold and treasures, servants at his beck and call. And yet he didn't feel contented. He was unhappy even, he felt as though something was missing. Although he tried to hide it, it did not escape his people's eyes that their king was miserable.

People tried to figure out what the missing piece was. His professor tried to distract him by telling him more stories about Narnia, it's history, his ancestors. Just about everything he could think of. He even made up a new course for him to take which aimed to prepare him for his coronation as King. But it did not work. Although it kept Caspian occupied, he couldn't deny the feeling of loneliness inside him.

He tried to fix that too, he gathered all the fair maidens of the kingdom in the hopes of finding Caspian a girl. Caspian refused to find a girl saying that it will only distract him from his duties as King, but the professor could see through him. He knew the real reason why. He was still waiting for Queen Susan the gentle, hoping that she would return.

He asked for Aslan's advice too, but Aslan just told him to let destiny run its course. And so he did even though he desperately wanted to help Caspian, he followed Aslan's advice.

XXXX

Caspian the tenth awoke at just the break of dawn, startled. He dreamt about her again. Of his great love, Susan the gentle. Ever since she and her siblings left Narnia, he had to fight the urge to blow the horn so that she could return to Narnia. She was all he thought about, from day to night. She even appeared in his dreams, so real and alive, that he finds himself disappointed whenever he wakes up. Tonight was no exception.

He got up and bathed before leaving his room. It was barely even sunrise and yet his people were already up. He walked in on his servants eating their morning fare and they were surprised to see him up already. They hurriedly tried to clear the kitchen for their prince but he stopped them.

"No, please don't leave. I would very much like the company. Stay. Eat with me." He said.

They were surprised, but eventually joined him. Their conversation was lively and the prince found himself enjoying the stories of their lives. He barely said a word throughout breakfast because he made them talk to him.

So this is how a family feels like. He thought to himself. Exchanging of stories over a meal, the laughs, the heartaches. He has always wondered how it was like to have a family, and he vowed to be the best father he can be to his unborn children. As he pondered on that, his thoughts quickly came back to Susan. How he wanted to see her, to be with her. How he might even want her to be the mother of his children. He thinks he might even love her, although he knows it's too early to tell.

"Do you want some more fruits, my prince?" asked Anastacia, his servant and great cook. He's known her all his life and thinks of her as a second mother.

"No.. I'm going to go riding in a while."

"Oh you musn't leave yet. The professor said you should see him. I reckon it's something important." Anastacia said, although she knew quite well what the professor would say. For the past few months, she too has been coming up with ways to make the prince happy. But she knew he wasn't the little boy anymore that could be pacified with a story about his parents when he's sad. He was all grown up now, and she couldn't solve his problems with a hug and a warm cup of milk like she used to.

Caspian went to the study hall at once, anxious at what he has to say. He found him there already, his face lighting up he saw the prince as though he had something very exciting to say.

"Come in, my child, you must listen very carefully to what I will say.."

**XXXX**

He was restless all day. He couldn't sleep, couldn't think straight. The professor gave him a choice. With Aslan's blessing, he was to go to the world where Susan was so that he could find her. That was all Aslan could provide, it was up to Caspian to find his beloved. Like everything, there was a condition he must face too. He only had one chance to go there and a week to stay. He was deciding whether or not to accept the offer. What if he didn't find her? Then they would never see each other again, he thought. Although that was the very reason why he didn't want to go, at the back of his mind, he knew that it was better to try than to always wonder what if.

He was pacing back and forth in his room, something he didn't seem to notice he was doing, when the professor came in.

"I gathered you have made your decision." Dr. Cornelius said. He knew Caspian so well by now.

"I have. I decided to find her."

"Well, my son, if you are sure. Aslan is waiting."

True enough, Aslan entered his room in an instant. He bowed to him and Aslan gave him a curt nod.

"Now, Caspian, I'm ready when you are. Remember, you have one chance to go. Every decision you make will have its corresponding consequences. Make good choices, my child." Said Aslan.

He closed his eyes and calculated on his decision. He was having second thoughts about going through with it. But the thought of losing Susan was too unbearable for him.

"I'm ready." He said with no hesitation.

"Very well. You will have everything you need when you get there. Now go, my child.. the human world awaits."

Caspian gave a small wave goodbye to Aslan and his professor, and off he went to find his great love.

XXXX 


End file.
